Blackthorn
Notes: Blackthorn's story in my universe doesn't follow the plot of the issues about him. Blackthorn is a deer who lives in Thicket, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, being the captain of the guard. Personality Blackthorn is seen as being very loyal to his king. He is also a deer with great respect for Hawthorn, ever since they were childhood friends. However, when his father was killed by the Eight-Tails, he developed great hatred towards the tailed beast, and that hatred extended towards Hawthorn when he was made his new host, to the point that it drove him to try assassinating his friend in hopes of killing the beast within him and avenging his father. Once that attempt failed and Hawthorrn greeted him without having a grudge, he avoided Hawthorn for the next twenty-five years, out of guilt and shame for trying to take his misguided hatred out on a dear friend, who himself was suffering just as much as him. Skills He has the skills of a deer. Like any deer, his antlers can be used to form a powder that can be used to revitalize the forest. He possesses some sensor skills, being able to locate Ulysses. Blackthorn can also use light nature. Description Background When Blackthorn was five years old, he and Hawthorn were good friends. After his father was killed during an attempt to subdue the Eight-Tails that had broken free from his previous jinchuriki, Hawthorn came to hate the Eight-Tails. Hawthorn was soon chosen to be the beast's next jinchuriki and Blackthorn, just as many other inhabitants of Thicket did, focused his anger towards Hawthorn because he was to be the vessel of the beast. He once tried to assassinate Hawthorn to avenge his father, but failed. Despite having his face covered, Blackthorn assumed that Hawthorn knew it was him, as Hawthorn ungrudgingly greeted him as they used to with a hoof bump. After this, Blackthorn could never bring himself to face Hawthorn out of shame, and hadn't spoken to him as a friend for twenty-five years, but in time, he came to admire Hawthorn as a village hero. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Blackthorn accompanies King Aspen, along with a guard, to the summit of regents in Trottinghan. In “Discuss Between Regents”, when King Aspen destroyed his table during the meeting, Blackthorn and his guard moved to protect King Aspen after his physical outburst, but were soon dismissed by him. In “The Power of the Regents”, Blackthorn comes to Aspen's side when Petal Sprout appeared later during the meeting. Petal Sprout revealed that Ulysses was nearby, so he accompanied Aspen to track Ulysses down. When they located Ulysses, he ends up fighting Adagio, with her eventually fleeing. With Ulysses’ escape and everyone unharmed, they all returned to the Summit hall, where the General of Chaos appears. In “Declaration of War”, Blackthorn watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when the regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. As part of his explanation he revealed that Hawthorn only pretended to be captured, leading Blackthorn to state that this revelation did not surprise him at all. In “Octopus VS Kelpie”, while searching for Hawthorn, Backthorn and his king were drawn to the site of his battle with Kelp and arrived just in time to stop Kelp's attempt to cut off Hawthorn's legs. When Kelp was eliminated, they all returned to the capital. In “The Key of the Seal”, he, his guard, Aspen and Hawthorn return to Thicket, where Aspen asks him to start to prepare his army for the upcoming war. In “The Regents’ Decision”, he attends a meeting with Aspen’s council and accompanies his king to the meeting between regents in Thicket. In “True Self”, he goes take Golden Paladin and Star Knight to the Wild Isle. When they were about to arrive, a giant squid attacked them, but Hawthorn, in his Eight-Tails full form, defended them. After that, he takes them to their lodgings. After arriving, Star tries to get Hawthorn to train him in controlling his tailed beast. Hawthorn refuses, so Star comes to Blackthorn for help with convincing Hawthorn, claiming that he is too stubborn. Blackthorn grows angry with Star for insulting him and insists that Hawthorn must have a good reason. He takes Star to the Waterfall of Truth and instructs him in how to use it, explaining that it will reveal why Hawthorn has misgivings. In “Hawthorn and Blackthorn”, after failing in defeating his dark self, Star requests Blackthorn to ask Hawthorn how he defeated his inner demons, but Hawthorn says that he is in no position to ask anything of Hawthorn, having once tried to kill him. He tells Stars about Hawthorn's past and Star leaves to think. Blackthorn is later attacked by the giant squid that lives near the island, but Hawthorn saves him. He apologizes for trying to kill Hawthorn when they were kids, but Hawthorn reveals that he holds no grudge and forgives him, lifting his hoof. Blackthorn sheds a tear as he realizes Hawthorn is still his friend, and they bump hooves. In "Facing Nine-Tails" after Star beats his dark self, Blackthorn left the group to report back to King Aspen. In “Revealing the Spy”, Blackthorn returns to the Waterfall of Truth to see how Star is doing with his training, but he finds Kelp fleeing the area. Blackthorn tries to stop Kelp before he can leave the island, or else he will no longer be able to track Kelp. Discorn succeeds in catching Kelp but he was able to send the intel he gathered to the General of Chaos. Despite the security breach, Blackthorn assures Golden Paladin the villains will not be able to find the island because it can sink and have a powerful protection spell. In "The Submission of the General of Death", when the villains soon afterwards attacks the island and invade it, Blackthorn goes outside to see what is happening, seeing Golden Paladin trying to seal Pandora. In “The Strange Disease”, Blackthorn watches as Hawthorn is able to make Star stay inside the island. In "The Other Jinchuriki", Blackthorn was instructed to go after Star and Hawthorn to lend support to them, finally catching up to Hawthorn. As the two made their way towards the battlefield to catch up with Star, they are confronted by Larch who had been summoned onto the battlefield. Shocked to see the jinchūriki who had lost control of Eight-Tails, inadvertently killing his father, Larch apologised to Blackthorn for what he had done. Later, as the two sides clashed, Blackthorn intercepted Larch in order to buy Hawthorn time to escape and used his Spider Web Spell to ensnare Larch who had little trouble breaking free of the attack. Blackthorn, though injured, ultimately learned that it was Chrysalis whom had orchestrated the entire ordeal which led to his father's death. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Thicket Inhabitants Category:Royal Guards Category:Deers